The instant invention relates generally to fastening devices and more specifically it relates to a safety door latch.
Numerous fastening devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to holding doors and shutters in secured positions. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 214,126; 1,709,915; 3,317,231 and 4,666,195 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.